1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a pushup trainer that will assist the user by increasing or decreasing the force required by increasing or decreasing the weight of the user with the aid of a mechanical means such as a spring, spring bar, elastic bands, hydrodynamics, etc. while performing pushups.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of performing pushups for increased upper body development are well known. Pushups are one of the best exercises for strengthening the triceps, pectorals, and deltoids. Unlike weight training, pushups can be performed without the need for a spotter, and place less stress on the joints.
Several other inventors have proposed various devices for increasing the benefits of performing pushups. However, no other inventor within the knowledge of the present inventor has proposed a pushup trainer having the advantages of the present invention. Specifically, no other pushup trainer provides for an aid of the user to decrease (or increase) the force required to do a push-up. For the majority of individuals, push-ups can be too difficult to do with any significant amount or without doing them from the knees. Hence individuals refrain from doing push ups because they loose enthusiasm. The present invention provides for a force-assist device that allows the user to decrease (or increase for those over zealous athletes) the force required to do push-ups. With this aid, the user can then do more push-ups and remain more enthused for this important strength training exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,573 to Johannson discloses an exercise apparatus which has three hand grips having different elevations which are individually selectable to vary the degree of difficulty of push-up exercises. The Johannson device rests on a floor and is rotatable to a plurality of positions. While this device allows for different levels of difficulty, the range of difficulties that may be provided by this device is rather limited unless the device is built to an unduly and inconveniently large size.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,897 to Agan provides an exercise apparatus which relies on a non-planar surface other than a floor to enable a user to perform inclined push-up exercises. The Agan device includes angled brackets which are configured to conform to an edge of an object. However, the degree of difficulty which may be selected using this device is dependent upon whatever appropriate surfaces are accessible to a user. In certain circumstances, therefore, the range of difficulty levels which may be selected may be limited. Further, the Agan device is configured to receive an edge of an object in such a manner that the device may rock during normal exercise. Rocking during exercise tends to make the exercise more difficult and less enjoyable, while increasing the risk that the exercise device will become dislodged from the object upon which it is placed, thereby resulting in an injury to the user.
One example of a pushup trainer is U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,338, issued to Katherine and Peter Acs on Dec. 24, 1963. This patent describes a pair of handles having a flat base. The base rests on the floor, while a person performing pushups grips the handles. The handles may have a base with a suction cup, so that the suction cup can attach to a wall, allowing the user to grasp the grip to maintain his balance. A third embodiment has a hook-shaped bolt, allowing the handles to hang from an overhead support for performing pull-ups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525, issued to William L. Rozenblad on Sep. 28, 1982, describes a pair of wood platforms, each having a non-skid surface on the bottom, and a U-shaped handle on top. The handles may be used in pairs for performing pushups, or only a single handle may be used to provide for a more difficult pushup.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,448, issued to David L. Hill on Sep. 9, 1986, describes a pushup training device having both handgrips pivotally attached to the same base. The U-shaped bracket supporting the handgrips can rotate around a vertical axis, and the handgrips can rotate around a longitudinal horizontal axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,802, issued to William J. Swisher on Apr. 27, 1993, describes a pushup training device having a single elongated base for a pair of handgrips. The base includes holes positioned at various differences from its vertical center, allowing the handgrips to be positioned at a desired distance from the center. The handgrips can rotate around a vertical axis as the user performs pushups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,868, issued to Calvin W. Montgomery on Jul. 13, 1993, describes a pushup training device having a board and two C-shaped handles. The board has holes in various positions for attaching the handles. Only one end of the handles attaches to the board, allowing the handles to rotate around a vertical axis at the attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,380, issued to John E. Duty on Mar. 4, 1997, describes a pushup training device having a pair of bases, with each base supporting a gripping bar. The gripping bar may be positioned at various desired angles. An elastic band extends from one handgrip to the other, passing over the back of the neck, to provide a workout for the neck muscles as the user pushes him up.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,270,636, published on Mar. 23, 1994, describes a pushup-training device having a board and a pair of U-shaped handles. The board has several sets of holes, allowing the user to position each of the handles in a pair of holes. The user can thereby set the handles a desired distance apart.
German Pat. No. 4,229,970, published on Mar. 10, 1994, describes an exercise device.
Additionally, several devices have been used to facilitate the performance of push-up exercises. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,525 to Rozenblad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,106 to Shadford, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,806 to Wheeler, disclose various devices for supporting one or more handgrips on a floor or other flat planar surface.
The above devices are somewhat limited in that they place the hand grips a fixed distance from the floor during exercise. Many people, however, are not strong enough to do regular push-ups (i.e., where the hands and the feet are placed roughly along the same plane, the floor). The difficulty of performing a push-up exercise decreases if the weight bearing on the arms is decreased. It is often beneficial to decrease the level of difficulty of push-up exercises, since many people lack the strength to do standard push-up exercises. This may occur for example because of a previous injury or age. Alternatively, it may be beneficial to decrease the level of difficulty so that the number of repetitions may-be increased, thereby providing a better overall workout.
None of the above patents describes a pushup trainer allowing the user to selectively choose a preferred force that is used for the push-up. Thus a push-up trainer solving the aforementioned problems (a need exists for a device for facilitating the performance of push-up exercises over a wide range of difficulty levels) is desired.